


Out With A Bang

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ tamingthemuse prompts [11]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Community: tamingthemuse, Established Relationship, Final Battle, Gallows Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end of the world, the Champions have reunited, there’s only way to go…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tamingthemuse #265- End Time
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer I'm typing this on and am making no money. The fandoms belong to their respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them. I'm just doing this for my own fun and entertainment; in general, if you recognize something, I don't own it.

“It’s the end of days! Repent! Repent now and be saved! The sinners shall burn in ack…”

“Danny? Danny?! Folks, that was…was the live feed from down town where…where it appears some kind of monster has…has attacked and…oh my God, is that his heart?!”

Spike and Xander sat on the edge of their hotel bed, watching the news anchor puke behind her desk as the live feed showed the skewed view of the religious fanatic getting ripped to pieces by a pack of scaled demons from the camera’s location on the ground. What was probably parts of the anchorman and his cameraman flying past the lens as well before the station managers apparently wised up and pulled the plug, an “Off Air” notice showing in its place.

Spike shook his head and blew a stream of smoke into the air. “Silly bint, that was probably his spleen. Heart’s good eating, they wouldn‘t toss that.” 

The words were irreverent, sounded heartless, but Xander knew the images had affected his mate just as much as himself, it was just the vampire’s way of coping with what was becoming pretty standard viewing material on what few stations were still up and running.  
It had come as shock to everyone in the know that the next apocalypse in the making was going to be THE ONE. After all the potential ones the Scoobies and Angel’s team had prevented, facing down Glory and the First and Wolfram and Heart, and so many others since, one had slipped past everyone. All the psychics and seers, all the witches and warlocks, all the Watchers… everyone had missed it.   
The supernatural world was no longer a secret to the mass public; in fact the public was cowering wherever they could as demons ran rampant, pillaging and destroying everything in their path. The skies were black with smoke after only a couple days, the sun barely making it through, allowing those night dwelling creatures reign even during the day and turning the Earth into a hell dimension of its own.

And so they’d come. From all corners of the globe, by any means possible, every Slayer and Watcher, all the remaining covens under Willow’s guidance, every friendly contact that the groups had ever made descended on the Hellmouth that had managed to go undiscovered all these years. They’d taken refuge in a hotel, so many protective wards and spells surrounding the building, it all but glowed in the gloom. Plans had been made, good memories shared, weapons checked, and blessings given. Farewells had been said and then they’d disbursed, some in pairs, some in groups, to celebrate life before taking up their mantles as Champions, official or not.

Spike and Xander spent the night reminiscing on happy times and making love, sometimes slow and sweet, sometimes with all the passion and fire that burned in their hearts for each other. Their anniversary was a month away, ten years since they’d become “official”, fifteen from Spike’s first stay in Xander’s apartment tied to his recliner. It was understood between them that they’d either meet that day together or not at all. They’d live and fight and, if the gods deemed it, die together, guarding each others back.  
The lights in the room flashed, the signal to gather downstairs. Flipping off the television, the two stood and finished dressed, arming themselves as best they could for the fight ahead of them. Stopping before the door, they looked at each other before falling into each others arms one more time, sharing a last lingering kiss, foreheads touching, a breath shared, gazes meeting. 

“Love you forever, Spike.”

“For eternity, luv.”

Hand in hand, they met the others downstairs, joining Buffy, Angel, and Willow at the head of the group. Looking out over the small sea of faces, solemn gazes that more often than not sparkled with unshed tears, they held their heads up, offering cocky smiles that managed to tease matching ones from the others. Such a small army going up against the impossible. It wouldn’t be the first time.  
Blessings were cast. Hugs and kisses given. Prayers said.

The wards dropped. The doors were cast open and the small flood of humans, ordinary and magical, demons souled and redeemed rushed out into the chaos outside, weapons raised as they began to fight for not only their lives, but the lives of everyone around the world.

All of them wouldn’t make it. Maybe none would and this truly was the end. One thing was for certain though…they’d take as many of the demons out as they could and they’d go out with a bang.


End file.
